Everything I Do
by turquoisefairy
Summary: The night Goku returns after his fight with Freeza and traveling space. Chichi is feeling insecure about Goku taking so long to come home. Can Goku help Chichi get over her insecurity?


Contains some adult content.

Note from author: Only the second story I have other written. I seem to be drawn to Chichi's insecurities maybe because I have insecurities, but I love to think that Goku would be the kind of husband to stop all of Chichis insecurities.

I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters or anything affiliated with DBZ. 

* * *

Night time at the Son Household.

She lay in bed waiting for her husband who was tucking in their son in the next room. Probably taking his time and telling him about his space adventures.

He had returned after being gone for a year and a half. It had actually been 2 and a half years since he had slept in the same bed beside her. The last time he was on earth, he was in the hospital where she was taking care of him.

She rolled to her side and curled into a ball. "What took him so long to come home?" She wondered. All she could think of was how long he had been gone. It had been hard for her with him being gone. She couldn't help but think of how very grateful she was for their first 6 years of uninterrupted marriage.

She was happy that he was finally home, but there was this sadness and doubt she couldn't shake. It didn't help that he had come home with Piccolo (her "favorite" space alien) pleading with her to allow her baby to train with them for next three years. Goku had mentioned something about Bulma and Vegeta's future son coming from the future to warn all of them of doom. Seems like the same old drama that had surrounded their lives the past two years. Except for the fact that Bulma and Vegeta were going to have a son. Chichi shivered at the thought with disgust. What Bulma would ever see in him shortly, she would never know.

Her thoughts on the juicy gossip delivered by her husband earlier this evening came to a halt when she thought of why Goku would want to put their son in danger. How could he be so selfish and not think of their son's safety. It was bad enough she couldn't stop Goku from fighting to protect him, but he was dragging their son in the same direction. Their only child.

"At least Gohan will continue his studies in between training." She thought herself. "His studies will come first. I'll make sure of it."

Her thoughts were interrupted by loud footsteps stomping down the hall that were unmistakably her husband's. Chichi quickly rolled over to her other side so that her back was facing the door.

With a creek of the door, Goku entered their bedroom slowly closing the door behind him.

"Chichi? Are you awake?" Goku asked.

"Mhmm…" was her quiet response.

"Sorry that took so long. Gohan wanted to hear about my travels."

"I'm sure he did. Will you just get in bed so that we can go to sleep?" She said with an attitude she couldn't help.

"Yeah, sure hun."

She could hear the ruffle of his clothes as he got undressed and let his clothes fall to the floor. Chichi closed her eyes and lifted her upper lip in annoyance, but was too distracted to yell at Goku about the mess he was making.

Chichi was positive he was naked. He usually was when he slept, but sometimes she was able to get him to keep on his boxers. She wanted to teach her son modesty that her husband was obviously lacking. Chichi knew he was naked based on the articles of clothing that had hit the floor. She couldn't help but be a little aroused thinking of him being naked in the same bed as her. It had been too long since the last time he was.

The covers lifted on his side of the bed as Goku crawled onto bed next to her. She could feel the bed move as he inched towards her. He wrapped himself into her body from behind like a puzzle piece until he was spooning her. He wrapped his arms around her resting his right arm on top of hers while grabbing ahold of her hand. His head rested on her pillow with his nose buried in her loose hair. Chichi felt him inhale the scent of her hair. She couldn't help but tighten her already closed eyes trying to prevent herself from crying.

"Oh how I missed you Chi…" Goku whispered.

Chichi couldn't stand it any longer. She threw his arm and the covers off of her as she jumped out of bed. "You missed me?! You missed me?! Why didn't you come home sooner?!"

Goku looked baffled "Chichi, what's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"Was it something you said?! Hmmm….let me think." Chichi brought her right hand up to her chin forming an L shape like she was thinking.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Goku said quietly as he hopped out of bed in all his nakedness.

Chichi looked her husband up and down and turned red. She covered her face with both her hands as some dirty thoughts came to her mind. It had been awhile since she had seen him naked and boy did he look good. He had to have trained this whole time in space. It's hard to believe, but he looked more muscular than he did during their last encounter.

"Would you put some pants on, please?!" She yelled.

"Alright, alright! It's nothing you haven't seen before." Goku walked over to the pile of his clothes and put on a white pair of boxers. Chichi watched him through open fingers looking at his bare ass wanting to just forget everything, call it a truce, and make up for lost time. She knew she had to stay strong. She wouldn't be able to sleep until they hashed all this out.

Goku turned around looking into Chichi's eyes through her fingers and then up and down her body. As he looked her up and down in her very modest, but form fitting spaghetti strap pink nightgown she knew he was thinking the same thing about her.

Two years, six months, and six days to be exact. She knew it down to the day. It was the night before Goku went to Master Roshi's for his reunion with his friends. The night before their whole lives had changed. She remembered everything about that night. How he had kissed and touched her.

Tears started streaming down her face now.

Goku rushed to her wrapping his arms around her."Hey, hey babe. Don't cry. Please don't cry." He squeezed her tighter to himself trying to be careful with his strength and not to squeeze her too tight. Chichi cried into her husband's chest for a couple of minutes until she was able to compose herself.

With a big sigh, Chichi pushed Goku away and turned away from him.

Goku stood behind her reaching up his hand to touch her shoulder. "Talk to me, Chichi."

"It's just that you've been gone for so long, and then you just show up like everything is the same and nothing has changed. You think I'm just going to be waiting her for you with open arms."

"Chi…"

"Let me finish. You were dead for a year…a year went by without you not even being alive! I was all alone…..Gohan wasn't even here with me. Our little family that I thought I would always have, that I thought would always be by my side were gone. And I was told about you not being a human without you being her to talk to me about it. I mean, it makes sense. And truthfully, I don't care if you are half monkey or half alien, because you are my husband. I love you. You've given me the happiest days of my life…along with the saddest days of my life. I know for a fact that I could never love another man the way that I love you. So yes, of course, I was and will always be waiting for you with open arms." She turned her body half way so that he could see her face. Slow and steady tears slid down her cheeks.

"Chi….there is no one in the whole universe that I could ever love the way that I love you. Trust me, I've been all over it. You and Gohan are my everything."

"Then what took you so long to come home? You had a chance to come home sooner when we tried to wish you home with the dragon balls, but no! You wouldn't come. Do you know that Master Roshi blamed me saying that you didn't want to come home because of me? He told me he was joking, but I couldn't help feeling some truth in it."

"What?! Chi, that's not true. You know that's not true. That stupid old man!"

"Goku, that's not important.."

"Of course it is! I don't want you to ever feel like I don't want to be with you every single day of my life because I do!"

"Then what took you so long?"

Goku had a very serious look on his face.

"Everything I do, I do for you and Gohan. Everything. The only reason I wake up every morning is for the family that you have created for me. I would have nothing without you. I didn't come home when you tried to wish me back with the dragon balls because I wanted to make sure I kept you both out of harms way. I couldn't be sure that no one was following me after defeating Freeza. I didn't want to lead them directly to the whole reason I fight. The only reason I keep on fighting. My number one job is to make sure you and Gohan are safe. This is my job as your husband and his father. I'm not like other fathers. I'm different. I'm not human..."

"You are more human than anyone I know!" Chichi interrupted him

"Let me finish. I'm not human, but you and Gohan make me human. A human father is supposed to support and protect his family, and as a Saiyan, that's the only way I know how to protect you. To fight to protect you. Because of who I am, because of my power, there will always be people coming after me trying to hurt me. The only way to hurt me, to really hurt me, is for someone to hurt you or Gohan. I can never let that happen. Even if that means I have to stay away from you both for a little while."

Chichi, now fully facing him, couldn't help the tears that were coming.

"I'm sorry, Chi. You may not understand why I do the things I do, but just know that you and Gohan are always always always my reason for anything I do and are always on my mind."

Walking toward her he reached up and wiped her tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. Pulling her into his chest.

"Can we get back into bed now?" Goku asked feeling his wife nod her head on his chest. Goku grabbed her hand and lead her to her side of the bed sitting down and moving over to his side and holding up the covers for her to crawl into bed next to him.

Chichi nuzzled close to her husband chest as he embraced her tight to him. She looked up at him and kissed him passionately.

Goku held on to her shoulder to held her back. "I really want you, but I don't want to hurt you." He said with a chuckle. "Let's wait a couple of days for me to get used to earth's gravity before we make love."

Chichi looked at him with a pout. "Can't we fool around just a little?"

"Honey, just touching your skin and smelling your hair is hard enough as it is. If we starting kissing and messing around, I won't be able to stop."

Chichi bit her lip and laid back down next to her husband. Goku placed a lingering kiss on her head. "Chi, I'm here to stay. I have no plans on leaving any time soon."

Chichi sighed. She guessed it was probably better to wait. What was a couple of days. Knowing he would be home with her was comforting. Even if it was just for a little while.


End file.
